The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to cooling of a turbine shroud, and more specifically toward additively manufacturing turbine shroud segments.
Certain traditional turbine components may be manufactured, for example, in accordance with traditional manufacturing techniques. For example, a traditional turbine shroud segment may include a thermal management architecture formed primarily via bore holes drilled or otherwise subtracted from a block of material. Bore holes and other traditional turbine shroud segment features may be inefficient with respect to cooling of the traditional turbine shroud segment. Further, traditional turbine shroud segments may include generic features (e.g., consistent features between two of the same components on two different turbine engines, or consistent features between two similar components disposed in different areas of a single turbine engine), which may be poorly equipped to compensate for local thermal loads unique to a particular turbine or a particular area of the turbine.
Accordingly, traditional turbine components may provide too much, or too little, thermal and thermal-stress management to a particular component. Improved turbine components, and manufacturing thereof, is desired.